


Night Music

by ami_ven



Category: Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (1970)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Jessica have their first dance under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Music

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "dancing under the stars"

There were no musicians in the woods, but the wind whistling in the trees, the jingle of the ornaments and the chirping of the birds was more beautiful than any music. 

Kris held out his hand and Jessica took it, smiling, as he drew her into a gentle rhythm. She fit perfectly in his arms, slim and delicate but so, so strong, to have followed him away from civilization and into this wilderness.

She rested her head against his shoulder. “This is just perfect, Kris,” she said.

“Yes, it is,” he agreed, and they kept dancing until the moon rose.

THE END


End file.
